


A Saucy Invitation

by dragonquesttbh



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: (okay maybe there's a bit of angst), Act II Spoilers up to Erik's personal quest, Bad Dirty Talk, But other ships hinted at, Campfire Shenanigans, Corsair!Erik, El knows this and takes extra special care of him, El's still mad that Jade kicked the shit out of his poor baby in Octagonia, Erik always tries (and fails) to hide his injuries from El, Erik gets Exposed, Erik knows how to cuss in four different languages, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hendrik Spills some Lukewarm Tea, M/M, Mostly Luminerik, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Tension, Stealth Wanks, literally no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonquesttbh/pseuds/dragonquesttbh
Summary: El teaches Erik to love his cultural heritage.Or, alternatively, everyone finds out that Erik is DTF the Luminary in the Most Embarrassing way possible. EnjoyThe plan was simple: sneak into the tent, grab his stuff and go. Dye his hair, steal some new clothes, change his name. Start a new life– one where no-one could recognise him. He could go to Puerto Valor, he spoke the language, blag himself a job at the casino. They didn't care where you came from, or what you used to do. Even a washed up thief could start afresh. All you had to do was look pretty and serve drinks to weird old men.Yeah, it was settled. He was going to Puerto Valor.Goodbye Erik the thief, hello Carlos, the Casino boy.





	1. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Does it hurt anywhere else?" El's voice called softly behind him. He lowered Erik's shirt and tucked it in, carefully smoothing his coat over him.
> 
> Erik opened his mouth to speak.
> 
> El sat back next to him. "And don't lie to me. Unless you want me to strip you in front of everyone to check for injuries," he said firmly.
> 
> "Pretty sure he does want you to do that..." Veronica muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey nerds, I'm back! With ~~probably~~ definitely the most stupid thing I've ever written ;-)
> 
> The setting of this in game is deliberately ambiguous coz I wanted to include all party members without spoiling the game. This specifically contains spoilers for the 8th party member & heavy hints about Sylv's & Erik's hometowns.
> 
> Also, I see a lot of different interpretations about whether Erik can read or not and mine is this: he _can_ , but only in his native tongue. Serena is the only one who picks up on this and kindly informs him that she knows, and it's okay, and reads him signs and menus during their travels <333

Erik hummed innocently as he made his way towards the campfire, a less innocent grin plastered to his face. His gaze drifted to the back of El's head and he instantly felt guilty. He glanced down at his left hand and grimaced.

What El didn't know couldn't hurt him.

He scanned the circle of his friends, eyes drawn to the image of Sylv whispering something in Hendrik's ear, their thighs brushing. He smirked dryly at the completely _unsubtle_ display of affection, finding it hard to ignore the bitter taste in his mouth. Sylv was so overt, flamboyant... Free.

If Sylv wanted something, he took it.

As a thief, this was something that usually came naturally to Erik. However, there was one prize that lay just out of his reach.

In his defence, El seemed entirely immune to flirting. Whether this was because he was straight or just naïve, Erik wasn't sure. No amount of suggestive nicknames or innuendos seemed to affect him, though, and it was plain annoying.

He sighed, resigned to his eternal fate of pining.

He glanced around again, taking in the sight of his chattering campmates. Serena and Veronica discussed the contents of a spell book while El and Jade had an animated conversation over the campfire. However, there was one loud, distinctly Drasilian absence.

He groaned, guessing that the old man had probably had the same idea as him. 

Though, to his credit, he did it over dirty magazines, not imagined scenarios of his friends.

Erik tentatively approached El, brushing a hand across his shoulder. Maybe, just maybe, tonight was the night.

"Hey, sexy, how's it go–" His foot twisted painfully the side and he slipped, losing all grip of El's shoulder as his body veered straight towards the campfire.

" _Faen!_ "

In a flash, strong arms grasped him and his back smacked against the ground.

He opened his eyes to El's worried face peering down at him and, to his horror, his head planted firmly in the middle of his lap. He gave him a sheepish grin.

El shook his head, brushing hair from Erik's face. "You silly, silly thing. You could've really hurt yourself, you know?"

Erik bit his lip and held his gaze, El's hand still on his cheek. _Goddess_ , he felt deprived.

Sylv squealed. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! They're gonna kiss!"

Heart pounding, Erik lurched up, crashing his head straight into El's. He winced and frantically adjusted his headband.

El laughed as Erik scrambled to sit next to him, face tinged red. He twanged the elastic around his head. "It's that eye patch, isn't it? I told you, it's dangerous."

Erik tugged at the cuffs of his coat, straightening the creased fabric. "What kinda pirate would I be if I didn't wear an eye patch, huh?" He shot El a blinding grin.

El shook his head and sighed like an exasperated mother. "Are you alright, my lovely?"

Erik leant back on his palms, ignoring the pain shooting up his wrist, casually glancing back at him. "Yeah, I'm cool."

El narrowed his eyes and abruptly lifted up Erik's coat and shirt to reveal his back.

His hand brushed across the new scrapes and he tutted.

Erik's breath stuttered in his throat. "Hey, you can't just lift my clothes up in front of everybody!"

El tutted louder, undeterred.

"Why, is that something you only do in private?" Veronica pried, earning a chuckle from Sylv.

Erik groaned as El hiked his shirt up higher. "I don't see how we could, since we don't get a moment's peace," he muttered.

"Miss the old days, do you? Just you and him in that tent, _fumbling_ about in the dark." She gave him a wicked smirk.

Jade released a badly concealed laugh.

"What?! We didn't–" Erik felt hot breath on his back. He tensed. "I, I think that was just some weird fantasy you had."

Veronica made a gagging noise. "Two problems with that, mister. One: I don't like men. In any respect. _Especially_ you. Two: if I _ever_ had the displeasure of fantasising about you I'd immediately throw myself into the mouth of Mount Huji!"

"Guess you'd better go do that then," he said breezily.

"Both of you, stop!" Serena gave Veronica a stern look. "Let's all just try to get along," she added gently.

Veronica muttered something under her breath.

Soothing healing magic stroked across Erik's lower back and he relaxed into El's touch. Fingers brushed down the scratches, sliding just below the waistband of his trousers.

Erik held his breath.

He was close. Dangerously close.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" El's voice called softly behind him. He lowered Erik's shirt and tucked it in, carefully smoothing his coat over him.

Erik opened his mouth to speak.

El sat back next to him. "And don't lie to me. Unless you want me to strip you in front of everyone to check for injuries," he said firmly.

"Pretty sure he does want you to do that..." Veronica muttered.

Sylv prodded her knee. "Shh, Ronnie! They're having a moment."

Erik glowered at her.

He fought back the urge to tell El that _certain_ parts of him were aching for his touch. "Well, I guess my arm kinda hurts. But it's not that bad, I swear..." He gingerly offered El his wrist.

El took his arm and rolled up his sleeve, releasing a laboured breath. "Not that bad? Oh, sweetheart. This is badly sprained." He circled his wrist, healing magic flowing from his fingertips, then planted a light kiss on the exposed skin. He straightened Erik's sleeve then carefully lowered his arm onto his lap.

He shook his head affectionately, smiling softly, then grabbed Erik and hugged him into his side. "Who's a silly billy huh?" he cooed, face pressed against Erik's.

"Me," Erik sighed, fighting back a smile, "I am."

Hendrik cleared his throat, glancing down submissively when everyone's gaze immediately fell on him. "Pardon the intrusion, but what tongue was you spoke in but a moment ago?"  
  
Erik turned his head towards him. "Huh?"

"When you fell over, you cursed in an unfamiliar language. A word that sounded like... farn?"

"Farn?" Erik leant his head against El's shoulder. "Oh, _faen_. Shit, um, just some stupid Nordic language, I dunno the name in English. I didn't realise, sorry."

El's head perked up. "You know another language?"

Erik huffed out a gentle laugh, head bowing as he pulled up tufts of grass. "Um, I kinda know four?"

"Four!" El squeezed him tightly. "Aw, why is best friend so clever, hm? Why are you so clever? So, so _clever!_ " He giggled against Erik's face.

Veronica leant forward on her knees. "I'm actually impressed. Which other languages do you speak?"

Erik tried to concentrate against the press of El's mouth to his cheek. "Um, English, that one I just mentioned... Some Valoran, and a little Gondolian from when I used to do odd jobs on ships. Though that's just mainly crude stuff, like cursing and pervy chat up lines. Y'know sailors, foul mouthed and well, I'm pretty sure I know at least ten ways to demean a woman." He closed his eyes momentarily. "Not very useful for me but, y'know..."

"Oh, we know," Jade poked, smirking.

Erik didn't dare to think about _what_ she knew.

"Wow! That's amazing!" El gushed, eyes shining.

His face tingled as he turned away from El. "Not, really, I..."

Sylv tapped his fingers over his knee. "Wait, so English isn't your first language, sweetie?"

"Well, no... I thought that was obvious. Y'know, with my stupid accent." He glanced up at Sylv, whose brows were drawn down sympathetically.

Warm fingers pressed into his side reassuringly, and he was suddenly aware that El's arm had snaked under his coat, wrapping around his back. He wasn't sure when that happened, but was definitely enjoying it.

"But it used to be a lot worse. When I first arrived in Heliodor it was so thick like: _shello my nem ish Erik. I em fishermen._ "

Veronica snorted.

"Yeah... didn't help that Derk kept tricking me, like when he told me that the Heliodor way of saying hi, I'm pleased to meet you was _hi, I'm a prostitute._ "

El gasped and tightened his grip on Erik. "But that's so mean! You poor, poor thing." He rubbed his head against Erik's shoulder.

Erik ruffled his hair sweetly. "Ah, it got me into a couple of sticky situations but, I dunno, I guess it was pretty funny."

Jade shook her head and slapped her palms over her knees. "I had no idea you'd taught yourself English. That's seriously impressive. And don't diss your accent, he's way harder to understand than you. Especially when drunk, all the words just blend together." She glared at El.

"Hey, no insulting my Luminary! He'll kick your ass." El smiled fondly at him, looking impossibly sweet and innocent. Erik groaned. The boy couldn't hurt a fly. "Actually, no, I'll kick your ass."

"I dunno, honey. I think we all remember Octagonia." Sylv wagged a finger and winked.

"I remember." El pouted and prodded Erik's face. "She kicked you way too hard, poor thing. So mean to my poor baby." He snuck an arm under Erik's knees and effortlessly hauled him onto his lap.

"Hey, what're you–" Erik giggled into his shoulder as El gripped him firmly.

"Protecting you from the mean, nasty woman." He wrapped Erik tightly in his embrace. "It's okay, she can't hurt you now."

Jade and Sylv exchanged a look.

Erik sniggered against him. "I don't need protecting! Hey–"

El dug his hands into his sides and he squealed. "Yes you do. It's okay, I enjoy doing it, my silly, silly thief."

Erik scoffed and pretended to struggle against his grip.

El giggled and stuck a hand under Erik's chin, tilting his head upwards. "Now, can you say something in your language, _please?_ Coz I look after you so good." El looked at him with big, doughy eyes.

Erik smile faltered. He hadn't spoken a word of it in five long years, and it was something he'd wanted to rid himself of. Forget. "I... I dunno..."

El's eyes only grew bigger.

He sighed, overcome with affection. "Okay... Only for you." He hummed, leaning into El, a smile tugging at his lips. If he had to speak _that_ language, he'd have a little fun.

His mouth gingerly formed the words of his forgotten language, breath brushing El's cheek.

El gasped. "Wow! It's so beautiful! I love it!" He squeezed his hands into Erik's hips, then inclined his head in. "Wait, what does it mean?"

"It means..." He bit his lip, fighting back a smirk. "It means, I like your accent, and the others shouldn't make fun of it."

El squealed and grasped Erik's hand. "Can you write it down for me?"

"Sure, yeah, I just need a pencil and paper."

"Hang on a second, my love. I'll grab 'em from the tent."

Erik slipped off his lap watched on fondly as El headed towards the tent.

Sylv clasped his hands together. "My love?!"

Erik glanced back at him and frowned. "That's just how country folk speak. No different from you calling everyone darling," he huffed.

"I dunno, he's never called me his _love_ ," Sylv teased.

"Norberto, leave the boy be." Hendrik placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Sí, _Norberto_. _Que te folle un pez!_ " Erik waved his hand dramatically.

Sylv gasped and lurched forward. "You little–"

El plopped down next to Erik and eagerly handed him a pencil and paper.

Serena leant towards him, voice low. "But I thought you couldn't..."

"Read n' write? Well, not in English... or any other language." He carefully started forming the characters on the page.

El snaked his arm back under Erik's coat. "Wait, you can't read English? But all those times I'd point stuff out to you, you reacted..?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Erik laughed gently, continuing to press pencil against paper. "I'd normally just try base my reaction off your expression. And it seemed to work, no-one was any the wiser... Except Serena. She figured it out pretty quick. But she had my back, reading me signs n' shit. I owe you one." He offered her his fist.

She wrapped her hand around it and shook it gleefully. "Not at all!"

Erik offered her a grateful smile and dropped the sheet into El's lap. "Here ya go, Mr Luminary."

"Wow!" He grinned at the page then at Erik. "It's so beautiful!" He ran his finger across the unfamiliar figures. "What alphabet is that?"

"Um, runes."

"May I look upon it?" Hendrik politely requested.

El leant over and passed it to Serena, who gave a soft squeal, before passing it to Hendrik.

El's hand slipped under an untucked part of Erik's shirt, hand tracing the jut of his hip bone. "Runes? Wow." He lolled his head onto Erik's shoulder and gazed up at him warmly. "What did you say it means again?"

"I, er..." Erik laughed and stuck a hand in El's hair. "That the others are mean and your accent is really nice."

"I thought it meant: _I like your accent, and the others shouldn't make fun of it?_ " Veronica pried.

Erik stiffened and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, there isn't a direct translation... Um..."

"I'm starting to doubt that means what you say it does," Sylv prodded, mouth twitching at the corners.

"Ah, ye of little faith," he said coolly, flipping his hand to the side.

The paper slowly made its way around the circle, greeted with of various noises of appreciation.

Jade handed it back to El and he gripped the sheet tightly.

"Can I keep it?" He traced his fingers over the characters again.

"Well, yeah. I did it for you, baby." He grinned at him, feeling only slightly guilty as El gave him a soft, sweet smile. The hand on his hip couldn't be an accident, though, Erik was sure. You couldn't _accidentally_ stick your hand up someone else's shirt.

Unless it was just him being friendly, the naïve country boy that he was.

There was the heavy plod of unsteady footsteps.

"Och, laddie, what've ye got there?" Rab called down, wearily flopping next to El.

"Runes," he said, smiling down at the paper.

"Give us a wee look."

El gleefully handed it over.

Rab perched his glasses on the end of his nose. "Right, well it's some time since I've set me peepers on such a language... but I reckon I can give ye a rough translation."

Erik jolted away from El. "Yo-you can read that?!"

"Aye son." He peered closer, nose almost brushing the paper. "I've studied many a language in my time– Crivens!" His head shot back from the page. "I must be seein' things. Gimme a wee sec."

Veronica sniggered into her hand. "Something wrong, Erik?"

"N-no, I..." he stammered, mouth drawn up in a nervous grin. He swiped a sleeve across his damp brow.

El gave him a concerned look, pulling him gently back into his side.  
  
Hendrik leant forward on his log. "You seem rather pale, are you quite alright?"

Erik jumped at the sound of Rab's chuckle. This was it.

This was how he'd die.

"My, my! There's no mistaking it!" He clapped El's shoulder enthusiastically. "You sly old dog! You remind me of me in my younger years." He grinned from ear to ear. "Tell me, which lass gave this to ye?"

"Um..." He glanced at Erik who gave him a sheepish grin, beads of sweat trickling down his face. "Why, what does it say?"

"Och, I cannae bring meself to say it, it'd make an auld man blush. I, I'll write it down." There was the scratch of pencil against paper. "Now, I've taken some liberties with the translation because it's a little on the colloquial side, but it'll do. There ye go, son."

El's face slackened. He withdrew his hand from Erik's side to grasp the paper with both hands. They shook against the sheet as El gawped at him, mouth wide open.

Erik looked anywhere but the boy next to him, eyes darting across the camp. Everyone's eyes were on him: inquisitive, knowing.

He caught a flush of pink decorating El's cheeks.

"Seems you're not the only one recieving love notes eh, Erik. Why don't ye take a wee look?"

Erik gingerly took the paper from El's trembling hands. He glanced down. "Holy..."

He gulped. Rab had got it nearly spot on. The stupid, interfering, _clever_ old man.

"Maybe love note isn't the correct term. It's more like... a saucy invitation." Rab chortled. "She really wants a piece of my grandson, eh, laddie?"

"Uh, yeah. Ha, ha..." His cheeks burned, breath caught painfully in his throat. "The whole Luminary thing, must make you a real man mag–" He hissed through his teeth. "Ladies magnet."

"Saucy... invitation?" Serena said quietly, wide eyes fixed on Rab.

"Oh, aye. Filthy stuff, it is."

Jade lithly stepped over and snatched it from Erik's hand.

He tensed all over, eyes frantically flickering between Jade and El.

His body froze.

He wished the Seer had warned him about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik is highkey a disaster gay, don't fight me on this.
> 
> Oh & the phrase Erik threw at Sylv: _Que te folle un pez!_ (literally I hope you get fucked by a fish) means screw you 8-)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this, and if you did please let me know with a cheeky comment or a kudos <33


	2. Carlos the Casino Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rab's forehead creased. "But that just leaves..." He took a hurried breath. "H-Hendrik..?"
> 
> There was a collective groan.
> 
> "Och, I remember there were rumours of yours and Jasper's closeness... a little more than just a knightly brotherhood. With the servants walking in on ye with him over the kitchen–" He paused and furrowed his brow.
> 
> Sylvando gasped then spluttered. "Henny, that's so nasty!" he whispered hotly, nudging Hendrik's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess which idiot got her grades & is starting uni this September!! :-)) noice
> 
> Anyway, here's the next part. Stay tuned for Shitty Detective Rab and a somewhat _saucy_ confession from the esteemed Sir Hendrik.
> 
> Btw, this isn't really nsfw, but there's quite a lot of sexual tension and an _attempt_ at dirty talk so don't read this at a family dinner, you've been warned >:)

Erik reached out, arms flailing desperately. "Wait, no, don't–"

Jade sniggered uncontrollably, almost doubling over as she fell back on her log. "I want you to..." She snorted into her palm. "I want you to _rail me so hard_ that I can't walk for three weeks."

Sylv and Veronica fell about laughing raucously, the latter almost tumbling off her log as she gulped for air. Even Serena was giggling, though a little more politely, hand daintily over her mouth.

Rab chuckled quietly. "She seems quite the lass, eh?"

El tried to catch Erik's eye.

Erik ignored him and pulled his knees up to hide his face.

Hendrik tapped a finger to his chin. "Forgive me, but what is being pertained to by the term, _railed?_ " he asked sincerely.

"Oh," Jade sighed between giggles. She handed the paper to Sylv, who snorted loudly. "It means rough sex. Like rough, anal sex." She crumbled back into giggles.  
  
Hendrik nodded shakily. "I, I see. Thank you, Princess."

"Now, now lassie. No need to be so crude! It doesn't necessarily mean up the jacksie," Rab offered gently, patting El's back in an attempt to comfort him.

"Oh, I think in this case, it does." She shot Erik a devilish look.

Erik stumbled to his feet, knives clattering to the ground. He bent down and scrambled around in the grass, desperately searching for a hint of metal. His hand brushed a stick, which he instinctively picked up, then tried to shove into a sheath. He shot back up. "I'm, I'm just gonna go... um, polish my knife?" he mumbled, eyes moving erratically.

"Is that a euphemism, darling?" Sylv asked lightly.

"Ha, ha..." He turned and fled, stumbling over a rock as he ran out of camp and towards the river.

El's heart sank as he disappeared into the thicket of trees.

"Who is she, eh?" Rab slapped El's back. "I bet she's stunnin', aye. Gorgeous." He chuckled, eyes filling with pride. "Only the best for ma grandson."

"Oh, you've met _her_ before," Jade purred.

Rab sat up straight, eyes suddenly alert. "Och, don't tell me, it's someone we're travelin' with?!"

El nodded tentatively, tracing a hand over the flattened grass where Erik had been sitting.

He missed the warmth by his side.

Rab puffed his chest out and chuckled proudly. "I knew it! I knew you were payin' attention to my language lessons!"

"What?!" Jade shot up, lip curling. "It wasn't me, you old fool. He's like my brother! That's disgusting! You're disgusting!"

Rab retreated a little, inhaling deeply. "S-Serena? I didn't think you had in ye. My, my. It's always the quiet–"

Jade groaned loudly. "Not her either."

Rab turned to Veronica.

"Hey! Don't look at me, old man! That's just _creepy_." She sharply pointed her finger at him. "Anyway, I'm gay. And so is someone else in this party." She flicked a plait and scanned her eyes across the circle. "Wait, scratch that. I'm starting to wonder if any of these idiots are actually straight," she sighed.

Sylv smirked and leant into Hendrik's side.

Rab's eyes widened, jaw slack. "Och, you mean, a lad..?"

El nodded again, putting his head in his hands, silky hair falling about his face.

Rab let out a painfully withheld breath. He cleared his throat. "Sylvando, aren't you a little old for ma grands–"

"Oh my goodness me!" He pressed a hand to his forehead. "It wasn't me, darling! I would never touch one so pure. Besides, I prefer my men, a little more... _rugged._ " He gave Hendrik a sly look.

Rab's forehead creased. "But that just leaves..." He took a hurried breath. "H-Hendrik..?"

There was a collective groan.

"Och, I remember there were rumours of yours and Jasper's closeness... a little more than just a knightly brotherhood. With the servants walking in on ye with him over the kitchen–" He paused and furrowed his brow.

Sylvando gasped then spluttered. "Henny, that's so nasty!" he whispered hotly, nudging Hendrik's shoulder.

Hendrik swallowed audibly, eyes fixed to the floor.

"Nevermind." Rab rubbed his temples. "Still, I'm not sure it's appropriate for a man of your position to be writing such crude notes. He's just a boy, Hendrik, I dinnae know what to say..."

Hendrik cleared his throat. "Lord Robert, I must confess there was... some truth to such rumours. Concerning the kitchen incident, it was Jasper's idea, though it was indeed foolish of me to pursue such an endeavour." He glanced away, a distant smile at his lips, then sighed. "However, I cannot confess to the note to which you refer. That was not penned by my hand."

Jade snorted and reached towards him. "You're telling me you _rawed_ Jasper over the kitchen–"

Rab raised his hand. "Jade lass, wait a second. I, I... what's goin' on? I cannae put me finger on it. There's nobody left?!" He shook his head vigorously. "Someone humour an auld man."

"Erik. It was Erik," El said weakly, hugging his knees.

"Of course!" Rab sighed heavily. "That's why he left camp in such a tizz. That poor boy, with ye all laughin' at him like that. You horrible, horrible lot."

El hid his face behind his hair.

Rab patted his shoulder. "It's okay laddie. I'm sorry for being such an old fool. Now, you n' Erik, eh? You were always close, weren't ye? But I thought ye were just pals. Best pals."

"Pals?!" Veronica cried. "Don't you see how they are with each other? They wash together, eat together, _sleep_ together. Every. Night."

"T-together?" Rab stilled his hand on El's shoulder.

"Ugh, not like that!" Veronica rolled her eyes emphatically. "I meant next to each other."

"Next to?!" Sylv leant his head on his palm. "Darling, I look over there in the morning and Erik's lying on top of him, El's arms allllll the way up his shirt. That is, _if_ they're wearing shirts." He winked in El's direction.

"We're just cuddling," El said limply, head falling to his knees. "Erik likes hugs."

"I don't see him _cuddling_ anyone else." Jade prodded.

"C'mon El, don't you think it's a little bit... _gay?_ " Veronica offered slyly.

"I'm not sure, I... It just feels right," he said quietly.

Rab hummed thoughtfully. "D'ya feel the same way 'bout him laddie? Would you like... amorous relations with him?"

El's face instantly heated up. "I, I dunno... I really, really like him. Like so much. He's my best friend. I never want to be apart from him, um... yeah?" He tentatively glanced up at Rab.

"Well, sweetie, are you attracted to him?" Sylv asked gently, trying to hide the smile blooming across his face.

El tilted his head down, blush deepening.

Before he'd met Erik, he never knew boys could be pretty, let alone _beautiful_. He vividly remembered the moment Erik pulled his hood down at the waterfall, and how his breath caught in his throat– utterly speechless as Erik shot him a winning smile.

He'd known then that there was no-one in all Erdrea he wanted to be with more: the handsome rogue who'd rescued him from the dungeon.

_Was he attracted to him?_

He couldn't answer the question, it'd be too much: the culmination of way too many months of pining.

It'd involve spilling everything– the way he admired the flames bouncing across his soft features in the firelight, blue eyes burning orange. Or those nights he'd lain awake, Erik curled into his side, and he ached to touch him: so close but so far out of reach. Or the shameful times they'd bathed in the river and he'd caught sight of more than he should have, and struggled to pull his wandering eyes away from the forbidden sight.

Attracted wasn't the word: he was _enthralled._

"Is that a yes?" Sylv said hopefully.

El smiled bashfully.

Rab tapped his shoulder. "Well, I think you better put the poor lad out of his misery, eh?"

El nodded and stood up.

Sylv raised a fist triumphantly. "Go get him, tiger!"

El gave a shy smile and started towards the river.

His heart pounded, fingers trembling.

Him. Erik wanted _him._

Erik limply traced a finger in the stream, ripples dancing across the surface of the water. His head fell to his knees as he curled further into himself, closing himself off to his surroundings.

The plan was simple: sneak into the tent, grab his stuff and go. Dye his hair, steal some new clothes, change his name. Start a new life– one where no-one could recognise him. He could go to Puerto Valor, he spoke the language, blag himself a job at the casino. They didn't care where you came from, or what you used to do. Even a washed up thief could start afresh. All you had to do was look pretty and serve drinks to weird old men.

Yeah, it was settled. He was going to Puerto Valor.

Goodbye Erik the thief, hello Carlos, the Casino boy.

He jumped at the warm press of arms around his neck. He fumbled for his knives, abruptly stopped in his tracks when a hand came firmly over his.

"Hey it's okay. It's just me, sweet," El murmured, mouth against his ear.

 **"** Holy fuck!" Erik gulped, clutching a handful of his coat. "El I'm so sorry. Seriously–"

"Sh, sh, it's okay." El brushed an eager hand across his face, nestling his fingers underneath his chin. "Did you mean it? What you wrote?"

"Well, yeah," he sighed, willing the ground to swallow him up. "It's okay, I'll, I'll go, you'll never see me again–"

"No." El stuck a hand Erik's collar and tore it down, pressing his mouth along his neck.

Erik startled under his touch. "El, what're you– _mm._ " He shivered.

El drew back, laughing softly. "I like that noise. Do you think you could make some more?" he taunted.

Erik felt an overwhelming heat rise up in him, clothes now constrictive and stifling, as if he needed to get out of them– fast.

_Wait... what?_

He quickly shut that thought down.

El hummed, a teasingly low noise. "How long have you been thinking about me like that? Be honest. You don't wanna know what I do to _liars._ " He grinned against Erik's face.

Erik gulped, ignoring the growing tingle in his trousers. "Since the Manglewood." He groaned as teeth grazed over him, testing the sensitive flesh of his neck. "Had to sneak out the tent to let off some steam– _ngh._ " His back arched involuntarily as he gripped his legs tighter to his chest.

El gave a devilish laugh. "Mm, I wondered where you went. You naughty, naughty boy." He ran a hand up Erik's thigh, _dangerously_ close. "Maybe we shouldn't have saved that old man so quickly. Fucked in his cabin first."

Erik bit his lip, trying to regain control of his rebelling body. He squeezed his eyes shut, unsure what shocked him more: El swearing or saying something so overtly sexual.

"El! I, I..." he stammered, forcing his eyes open, turning to look at him.  
  
El giggled and forced his head back around. "Mm, don't be greedy." He tucked his head in the crook of Erik's neck and effortless lifted the back of his coat and shirt, hands sliding over his smooth surface of his stomach.

"Wanna know something, sweetheart?" he whispered, breath hot against Erik's face.

Erik tensed.

Normally that word sounded so cute, so innocent in his mouth. But now, with El's hands sliding up his shirt, tracing across his chest, it was _filthy._

"Sure," he grunted, wincing as he felt a sharp pinch.

El hummed softly, his lips buzzing against Erik's face. "I deliberately kept upgrading your swindlers outfit so I could keep you in it longer. So I could admire you. My slutty little desert thief." He chuckled wickedly and gripped Erik's torso. "I always wanted rip that cape off, run my fingers along the laces at the back, maybe cut them open with my sword," he purred, grinning.

Erik trembled under his touch, horrified, but undeniably aroused. "You– you pervert!" he cried, breathing raggedly.

"Mmmm, okay? So I'm the pervert?" he cooed, mouth wet on Erik's ear. "I'm pretty sure I caught you touching yourself while lying next to me." He ran his mouth down Erik's lobe and tugged at his earring.

Erik was betrayed by a loud moan. "Where else can I do it?" he gasped, straining against the overwhelming pulse in his trousers. "I can't step over everybody to knock one–"

"Shhhhh." El removed a hand from Erik's shirt and clasped it over his mouth. "Mm, I really like this pirate outfit, though. I like it a lot. It'll be fun to take off all the layers."

He withdrew his other hand from Erik's shirt and stood up.

Erik sat there, red faced and panting, desperately trying to regain some sense of composure. He stared at his wavering reflection in the stream, face glowing brightly.

He straightened at the sound of soft footsteps slowly getting softer, muted by the grass. He stumbled to his feet.

El was now halfway across the glade, figure half-concealed in the fading light.

Cold dread sliced at Erik's chest. "Wait, you're leaving?" he whimpered, a little more desperate than he'd hoped. "Were you playing with me?" He took a shaky step forward. "Coz that's not cool, man! You can't just do that. I really, really like you El. _Please._ " He bit his lip, throat burning.

El immediately stepped back over to him, moving so close that their bodies were inches apart. He ran a soothing hand across Erik's creased brow. "I'm not leaving you, sweet. I could never leave you." He shook his head, pressing a thumb into Erik's cheek. "Gondolia hurt me so badly, I was so scared about what Jasper was going to do to you– if you'd even make it out alive."

Erik released a painful breath, shoulders slumping.

"Remember how tightly I held you that night? How I wouldn't let you go, reluctant to even let you slip out from the covers to use the bathroom? The first time we shared a bed. A proper bed." He smiled bashfully, briefly glancing away. "I'm never gonna leave you, I promise. With you to the end, isn't that what you said? Partners Erik, we're _partners._ " He twined his hand with Erik's and tentatively pressed their lips together.

Erik smiled against his mouth, expression unwavering as he drew back. It was the purest, most blissful touch he'd ever had, his head filled with an intoxicating dizziness.

"Sorry for being kinda crazy over there... it's just with, the note, um... I thought that's the kinda thing you wanted. What with the whole _railing_ thing."

Erik cast his eyes across the grass, a shy smile tugging at his lips.

"Though, I just wanna say, I want something a little deeper." El gripped his hand tighter. "More meaningful?"  
  
"Me too," Erik croaked, eyes still on the ground.

El nodded gently. "I was just gonna go tell the others that we're going away for the night." He gestured widely with his arm and grinned. "Now, anywhere in the world, where'd you wanna go, sweet? I heard Lonalulu's nice this time of year."

Erik sighed happily. A tear rolled down his cheek.

He hated crying: it was a sign of weakness, an inability to cope with what life threw at you, a fatal flaw. He was well used to the world being cruel to him, and knew shedding tears made no difference.

But this, this was different. It felt good, this raw display of emotion: his wet cheeks a symbol of his newfound happiness. Utter content.

He'd heard of people crying from happiness, but thought it was just some dumb thing from crappy novels– like the ones he used to steal for Mia, the ones she secretly enjoyed.

Until now.

He wondered if he'd ever experienced such an intense emotion.

He scrubbed his nose, sniffling loudly. "I don't know what to say, I..."

"Nothing," El breathed, sealing their lips with another affectionate, and slightly deeper, kiss.

A twig snapped across the clearing. "Oh golly! I'm so sorry I didn't realise–" Serena exclaimed, a hand over her mouth.

Erik laughed airily, finally regaining the ability to breath properly. He wiped his eyes. "Hey Serena, can you do me a solid and tell the others me n' El are goin' for a little trip? Um, we'll be back tomorrow. Probably." He grinned back at El.

"Of course!" Serena nodded brightly. "Have fun!" She giggled, running back into the trees.

Erik glanced to the floor, innocently twirling his foot. "Lonalulu sounds good. Cocktails there are nice." He looked back up and threaded a hand into El's hair, pressing their foreheads together. "But you know what I really wanna try?"

El hummed expectantly.

"Sex on the beach."

He sniggered, teeth enticingly grazing his lower lip. "But the sand, it'll get everywhere!"

Erik ran his fingers through his hair and giggled. "Haven't you got some special Luminary power to stop that from happening? Like when we jumped off that cliff n' we were both completely dry," he murmured.

"No?" El giggled and grabbed Erik's hips and hoisted him up, agile legs wrapping around his waist. He pressed him up against the nearest tree.

Erik groaned as his head hit the trunk.

"Anyway, I'm getting impatient, I've been waiting _months_ ," El said hungrily. "Let's go, my sexy little pirate– let's go work on a whole new pep power," he purred, flashing him an eager smile.

Erik snorted. "El that's literally the least sexy–"

They were gone in a flash of blue light.

The next day when they walked back into camp, Erik had a slight limp.

"And just _how_ is he supposed to fight in that state?" Veronica groaned.

"It's cool, I'm sure El can fix me up with his _magical hands_." Erik waggled his fingers at her.

Veronica scoffed, launching into a scathing rant about how disgusting and inappropriate they both were.

Erik simply laughed, leaning his head into El's chest.

El's hand stroked over his hip, smile teasing at his lips. "Sure, if that's what you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Veronica, eek :// dealing with those two is gonna be a nightmare
> 
> I'm planning on writing one more silly short fic before returning to _Mugged Off_ purely coz of the pun _It's gettin' Hotto here_ (because we need a Hotto bath fic, right?) so lemme know if you're interested in that future car crash
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, show me some love if you had fun and I hope to see you next time <33


End file.
